Un petit pas pour l'homme
by Cacile
Summary: ... Un grand pas pour l'ébriété. Une petite soirée pour fêter la fin de la scolarité ; une petite soirée bien arrosée... One-shot . slash HpDm


Un petit délire de mouâ ! Ne pas s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de l'auteur, tout va bien...

Disclaimer : Tous les persos de HP appartiennent à JK Rowling ; or, je ne suis pas JK Rowling ; donc les persos de HP ne m'appartiennent pas.

o

**Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour l'ébriété.**

o

_22h00 . Salle Sur Demande._

- Mais où sont passées les bièraubeurres ?! Je les avais mises ici, sur cette table ! Qui a pris les bièraubeurres ?!

- Hermione, Hermione, calme-toi, intervint Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Où sont les bièraubeurres ?! s'énerva la préfète-en-chef.

- Juste devant toi, Mione, répondit Ron. C'est toi-même qui les as posées là.

- Non, non, non ! J'ai rangé vingt-six bouteilles sur cette table il y a dix minutes ! et regarde : il n'y en a plus que huit ! Je ne suis pas folle, tout de même !

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire, balayant des yeux la Salle sur Demande.

- Eh bien je dirais que Ernie et Justin en ont pris quatre, déclara-t-il posément. Susan et Hannah s'en partagent une, Morg et Mandy sont trop scotchés l'un à l'autre pour boire, mais Terry et Lisa en ont déjà descendus quatre ; Lavande et Parvati en ont pris une chacune, Neville est en train de terminer sa deuxième, Dean et Seamus en ont pris trois et Ron s'en est enfilé une.

- Hey ! protesta le rouquin que Hermione fusilla du regard avec un air accusateur. Harry aussi en a bu une !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit le brun d'un ton léger.

- Mais enfin à quoi vous pensez ?! Ron, tu es préfet, tu dois donner l'exemple et...

- Hermione ! coupa ledit Ron. Je ne suis préfet que jusqu'à ce soir minuit... ce qui veut dire que dans deux heures, je suis libre ! C'est notre dernière nuit à Poudlard, de notre dernière année ; les examens sont finis, Voldy est mort... on a bien le droit de fêter ça, non ?!

- Oui, mais...

- Mione, c'est le principe d'une fête, de s'amuser... d'autant plus que ce n'est pas très fort une bièraubeurre, tu ne risque pas d'être saoule !

- Manquerait plus que ça, marmonna la jeune fille.

Ron passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et planta un baiser sur sa joue.

- T'inquiète pas, assura-t-il, on sera sage.

- Ca, c'est déjà raté, Ron, répliqua sèchement la préfète-en-chef avec un mouvement circulaire de la main, lui montrant la pièce.

A l'exception des serpentards, tous les élèves de septième année étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, pour une petite fête de "dernier soir à Poudlard". Les plus pointilleux avaient acceptés, exceptionnellement, d'enfreindre le règlement pour l'occasion ; les autres avaient trouvés là une bonne excuse pour s'amuser.

Neville, Dean et Seamus avaient fait une virée aux cuisines, tandis que Harry et Ron se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard pour faire le plein de bièraubeurres ; Hermione avait refusé tout net une autre boisson (plus) alcoolisée.

La fête avait été décidée et organisée depuis la veille et tout le monde avait été mis au courant en quelques heures. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus : que les professeurs ne se soient doutés de rien ou que les serpentards n'aient pas eut vent de l'affaire... Et une partie de lui le regrettait : ils auraient mis un peu plus d'ambiance et de piquant.

Mais quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit sur six personnes : six septième années qui avaient également passés leurs Aspics et qui terminaient aujourd'hui leur scolarité... et qui avaient 'malencontreusement' été 'oubliés' pour la petite fête.

Grégory Goyle pris soin de fermer la porte derrière eux et Pansy Parkinson se dirigea directement vers le bar, avant de faire une petite moue critique. Draco Malefoy trouva Harry du regard et haussa un sourcil narquois :

- Il fallait nous dire que vous organisiez quelque chose, dit-il avec ironie.

- Faut croire qu'on a été oublié, fit Vincent Crabbe d'un ton dégagé.

- Faut croire que c'était volontaire, répliqua sèchement Ron.

Blaise Zabini tira une chaise à lui et s'y assis, jambes écartées, menton sur le dossier, le regard moqueur appuyé sur le rouquin.

- Et c'est pas la peine de vous installez ! ajouta le rouquin en question.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Weasley : on se fout de ton opinion !

- Doucement, les enfants, ne vous énervez pas, intervint tranquillement Draco. Nous sommes là pour nous amuser, rappelez-vous...

- Et la bonne nouvelle c'est que vous allez vous amuser ailleurs et sans nous, siffla Lavande.

- Allons, allons, pourquoi tant de haine ? soupira Draco avec un air fataliste bien trop exagéré pour être crédible. Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas refuser notre présence ?! Surtout que, jouissants d'une parfaite éducation et de bonnes manières, en tant qu'invités, nous avons apporté...

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens pour faire son petit effet, et Millicent s'avança d'un pas, les bras chargés de deux pack de Firewisky.

- Vous voulez nous acheter ?! s'indigna Ron. Il est hors de question que...

- Bienvenue chez nous ! coupa brusquement Dean avec un grand sourire tandis que Seamus s'offrait de décharger les boissons des bras de Millicent.

- Oui, après tout, la salle est assez grande pour six personnes de plus, affirma Justin.

- Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on ri ! s'exclama Lisa Turpin d'un ton enthousiaste.

- De toute façon, ces discordes entre maisons sont ridicules, déclara Terry Boot.

- Et le...

- NAN MAIS VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LAISSER CES SERPENTS S'INSTALLER ?! explosa Ron.

- Mais Ron, c'est du Firewisky ! opposa Seamus.

- C'est alcoolisé ! répliqua Hermione d'un ton outré.

- Bien sûr, sinon ça n'aurait aucun intérêt, fit remarquer Blaise.

- T'inquiète pas, Granger, le Firewisky, c'était l'argument pour les autres, déclara tranquillement Draco. Pour toi on a quelque chose aussi : en sortant d'ici un peu trop tôt, on pourrait, malencontreusement, croiser la route de Rogue ou de McGonnagall, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- C'est du chantage ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Exactement, affirma Pansy d'un air satisfait.

- Ouais, ça vous ressemble mieux, glissa Parvati avec un léger sourire.

- VOUS FOUTTEZ LE CAMP !!! éructa Ron.

- Oh, Weasley, moins fort, tu veux, grogna Grégory Goyle.

- Et puis la majorité est avec nous, balaya Blaise.

Ron se retourna vers les autres pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais tous les regards furent brusquement attirés vers le plafond avec un petit air sifflotant qui se voulait innocent.

- Bande de traîtres, accusa le rouquin. Vous fraternisez avec l'ennemi !

- Oh, Ron, tu ne va pas recommencer avec ça...

- Toi aussi, Hermione, tu encourage ce... ces... ?!

- Mais non, mais enfin, tu vois quoi...

Le rouquin renifla et s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise en croisant furieusement les bras. Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer de lui, mais Draco la coupa d'un regard.

- Bon alors, on s'installe ? demanda Vincent Crabbe.

- Bien sûr que vous vous installez ! répondit Terry.

Le bar fut donc rapidement approvisionné en firewisky et les serpentards installés dans la Salle sur Demande, bouteille en main. Harry se glissa discrètement vers Draco.

- Hey, honnêtement Malefoy, pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ? Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu te soucie de l'entente entre les maisons...

Le blond esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Non, Potter, en vérité, il paraît que MacMillan fait d'excellents cocktails alcoolisés, alors pendant qu'on peut encore l'avoir sous la main, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait en profiter !

- C'est aussi la raison du Firewisky, je suppose ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne crois pas sincèrement que nous vous aurions apporter quoi que ce soit par simple générosité ?! se moqua Draco.

o

_23h47._

- C'est à boire, à boire, à boire-euh, c'est à boire-euh qu'il nous faut, oh oh oh !

- Tais-toi, Justin, tu chante faux !

- Et si McGonnagall nous surprenait ici...

- La coupe des quatre maisons est passée... et en plus on l'a gagnée... alors ils pourront pas nous enlever de points !

- En plus on r'pars demain, alors on n'aura pas d'retenues !

- Mais oui, mais kes ki vont penser...

- Tu t'angoisse trop, Granger. Tiens, reprend un peu de bièraubeurre !

- Il lui faudrait plus que ça, Pansy...

- T'inquiète pas, Grégory, ça fait déjà trois Firewisky que je lui sers, nirak niark niark...

- Et sinon, Granger, pour les études, tu suces ?

- Putain, Zabini, espèce d'enfoiré !

- Weasley, arrête, tu vas te faire mal...

- Hey, Ernie, regarde : y'a Padma qui roule une pelle à Parvati !

- Héhéhé, elles sont complètements bourrées !

- C'est clair...

- Dis, Seam'

- Voui, mon namûr ?

- Comment qu'on sait qu'on est saoul ?

- Ben... euh... tu vois les... les deux bouteilles là ? ben... quand t'en vois quatre, c'est que t'es saoul !

- Ah... et si j'en vois qu'une seule ?

- Euh... ben ch'ais pas...

- Nan, je suis pas saoul !

- Mais si, Potter ! Regarde : tu marche même pas droit !

- Pff... je marche très bien tout seule, et...

Blamzgling !

- Aïe...

- Ma bouteille-euh...

- Mouahahahahah...

- Niéhéhéhéhéhé...

- Pousse-toi de là...

- Tu sais que t'es confortable pour un serpentard, Malefoy ?

- Tu sais que t'as un beau cul pour un gryffondor, Potter ?

- Pervers !

- Mais-euh...

- Pourquoi les murs ils bougent comme ça ? On se croirait dans un bateau...

- J'ai le mal de mer...

- Bah ouvre la fenêtre, Neville...

o

_00h32._

- Mais naaaaan !

- Mais siiiiiiii !

- Mais nan, je te dis !

- Bon, c'est finis de vous disputez tous les deux !

- Toi tais-toi !

- Ouais, d'abord c'est pas à touâ kon parle !

- Et pis moi je te dis que nan !

- Mais siiiiii...

- C'est kouâ ça ?

- On dirait un dessin...

- Oh, ça bouge...

- T'es saoul, Brown !

- Moi aussi, je vois des points qui bougent...

- Toi aussi t'es saoul, Bones !

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Les points y bougent et pis c'est tout !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Nan ! Hermioooone ! appela Lavande. T'es pas bourrée, toi ; pas vrai que les points du dessin y bougent !

- Oui, mais c'est normal, c'est pas un dessin, c'est une carte, déclara la préfète-en-chef d'un ton docte.

- Oooooooh...

- Tu vois, ch'te l'avais dit !

- C'est une carte de quoi ?

- De Poudlard ! répondit fièrement Hermione. Tu vois, on est là... euh, là.

Elle posa son index sur la carte, à l'endroit de la Salle sur Demande, où grouillait un petit nuage de points.

- Ooooooooh, fit à nouveau Susan.

- Et... et les p'tits points qui vont vers ton doigt, c'est kouâââ ? demanda Terry en titubant vers eux.

Hermione plissa les yeux. Effectivement, trois points noirs avançaient dans le long couloir de l'aile Est du septième étage ; couloir adjacent à celui qui menait à la Salle Sur Demande. Elle se pencha sur la carte en essayant de lire les petites étiquettes que portaient les points, mais les lettres lui semblaient floues. Elle n'aurait pas dût boire la dernière bièraubeurre que lui avait servit Pansy...

Son nez touchait la carte et y'avait pas assez de lumière... Mais elle distingua quelque chose qui ressemblait à...

- Moc... Mog... McCo... McDo...

- McDonald ! s'exclama Lavande. Ch'avais pas qu'y'avait des McDonald à Poudlard...

- C'est qui McDonald ? demanda Hannah.

- Mais naaaan ! C'est McGo...

Hermione se redressa brusquement avec un air horrifié sur le visage.

- McGonagall !!! Elle arrive par ici !

A son cri, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Harry fit un mouvement brusque vers elle, mais trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse au dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle était assis Terry Boot. Ernie fut à côté de Hermione en trois secondes et se pencha sur la carte à son tour.

- Elle est avec Russard et Peeves ! Cet enfoiré d'esprit a dût vendre la mèche ! J'vous avais dit de pas laisser Neville vomir par la fenêtre !

Les autres clignèrent des yeux avec un air bovin.

- Mais c'est qu'il est même pas bourré, lui, marmonna Lavande.

- Nan, je suis pas saoul ! Et c'est parce que j'ai encore toute ma tête que je vais faire la seule chose qui puisse me sauver la vie : courir très vite !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, Ernie MacMillan tourna les talons et s'enfuis de la Salle Sur Demande. La porte claquant derrière lui sembla réveiller les autres, qui se précipitèrent à leur tour vers la sortie, en hurlant à qui mieux mieux.

Harry allait passer la porte à son tour, lorsqu'il se rappela que la carte des Maraudeurs était encore dans la Salle et qu'avec elle, Rusard pourrait trouver tout le monde. Il tourna donc les talons et tenta de revenir, à contre-courant dans la mêlée bordélique qui entourait la porte. Il sentis enfin le bout de ses doigts se refermer sur le parchemin, lorsqu'une poigne brutale se referma sur son bras et le tira brusquement dans le couloir.

- Putain, Potter, mais bouge-toi !

Harry suivit machinalement Draco Malefoy à travers les corridors du château. Leur course était grandement ralentie par le sol qui tanguait dangereusement et les murs qui ne cessaient de s'éloigner et se rapprocher. Draco manqua se rompre le cou en descendant le double escalier, mais se retint de justesse au brun, qui s'agrippait fermement à la rampe de l'escalier. En plus, les marches dansaient elles aussi ! Tout le château était contre eux, c'était sûr !

Et puis Harry ne connaissait pas bien cette partie là du château, il n'y allait pas souvent... pourtant Draco avait l'air sûr de lui... Il s'arrêta si brusquement devant une tapisserie que Harry le percuta de plein fouet. Le blond ne sembla pas s'en soucié le moins du monde, prononça rapidement un mot de passe et s'engouffra à travers la tapisserie, traînant le brun derrière lui. Il referma brusquement l'ouverture derrière eux et s'appuya sur le mur en soupirant.

Harry se laissa glisser sur le sol en reprenant sa respiration. Il tourna la tête vers Draco et échangea un regard avec lui. Ils explosèrent de rire. Harry s'essuya le coin de l'oeil et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce où ils étaient. Vert en couleur dominante, argent en ornement et noir pour le bois. Une grande cheminée, un bureau, une longue étagère remplie de livres, une haute fenêtre, un lit à baldaquin. C'était la chambre du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. La chambre de Draco Malefoy.

- Et à quoi tu pensais en m'amenant ici ? gloussa Harry.

Les deux sorciers rigolèrent à nouveau comme des bossus.

- C'est normal, je suis un serpentard, je suis méchant !

- Même pas vrai, d'abord...

- Oh que si, Potter... je suis même trèèèès méchant... je profite des gens sans défense !

Draco s'avança devant le brun, glissa une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur ses fesses et l'attira brusquement à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Un morceau encore lucide de l'esprit de Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il était complètement bourré et qu'il ne contrôlait plus très bien son corps. Le petit bout de lucidité en question fut aussitôt envoyé se faire fouttre et Harry répondit au baiser du blond en soupirant. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Il réfléchirait demain. Pour l'instant il n'était pas en état.

Il avait simplement envie de... de... d'embrasser encore ce corps chaud entre ses bras. Oui, c'est ça, embrasser... encore... la main du blond sur ses fesses remonta sur sa taille et passa sous sa chemise, lui envoyant des frissons. Hum... oui, il voulait le sentir... sentir son corps contre le sien, son corps si chaud... contre le sien... Harry ondula des hanches contre le blond, qui approuva d'un profond soupir. Les chemises furent jetées à terre et les mains, maladroites de l'alcool et la précipitation, s'attaquèrent aux ceintures des pantalons ; celle de Harry glissa un peu plus loin dans le pantalon de Draco.

Harry sentis les mains du blond se crisper tandis qu'il le caressait, se délectant de ses gémissements. C'était une musique si douce ; ce souffle haletant si chaud dans son cou. Et ce corps brûlant, haletant, qui se cambrait entre ses bras, contre la peau nue de son torse... Il se sentit brusquement pris dans une étreinte possessive et soulevé du sol. Il se sentis basculé et son dos rencontra un appuis moelleux et confortable. LE matelas du lit.

Draco l'embrassa avec emportement, affamé. Oh oui, il avait faim. Harry sentis ces lèvres descendre dans son cou, une langue se glisser langoureusement derrière son oreille, une traînée chaude dans son cou, des dents qui mordillaient doucement la peau tendre du creux de son épaule, descendant encore sur son torse, s'occupant consciencieusement de chacun de ses tétons, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas...

Harry exhala un cri lorsque ces lèvres le prirent complètement, l'enfermant dans la chaleur délicieusement de cette bouche, soumis aux caresses de cette langue palpitante. Les doigts plongés dans les légères mèches blondes de son amant, le dos cambré par le plaisir, Harry s'abandonnait dans ces sensations incroyables que Draco faisait jaillir en lui.

Mais alors que Harry se sentait littéralement décoller, le blond le relâcha après un dernier baiser et remonta à sa hauteur, sourd aux protestations de son amant qui voulait qu'il poursuive sa dernière caresse. Draco se colla tout contre lui et pris sa langue entre ses lèvres, la suçant doucement. Harry se sentis fondre, il ondula voluptueusement contre ce corps qu'il entourait de ses bras et de ses jambes.

- Je... je n'ai jamais... c'est la première fois... je n'ai jamais... tenta de bredouiller le brun.

Une part de lui avait jugé important de le dire... important que son amant le sache... oui, important... il ne savait plus pourquoi... mais la bouche qui repris avidement ses lèvres l'empêcha de s'interroger davantage. Un doigt s'insinua alors en lui, et il réprima une grimace de douleur. Cette intrusion le gênait, ce corps lui semblait étranger... mais lorsqu'il commença à bouger doucement, lascivement, il jugea qu'il appréciait plutôt. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier dans sa danse, et Harry dût mordre l'épaule du blond pour ne pas crier lorsqu'ils frappèrent sa prostate. Encore ! C'était bon... c'était tellement, tellement... il voulait plus, oh oui, il voulait plus... il le voulait lui... tout lui... il le lui dit.

Et Draco s'exécuta. Harry se crispa contre le corps de son amant, les dents serrées... ça faisait mal... Harry essaya d'ignorer la douleur qui le déchirait et se concentra sur le souffle brûlant, haletant, du blond dans son cou. Il alla chercher ses lèvres qui lui répondirent avec emportement et envie, et une main vint l'effleurer, lui arrachant un gémissement. C'était bon... merlin...

Harry commença à se tordre sous son amant, qui compris immédiatement le message et initia un premier mouvement de bassin qui les fit sourdement gémir. Harry entra dans sa danse, accueillants ses assauts par des gémissements rauques, des soupirs et des cris. Tout semblait disparaître autour de lui, et il ferma les yeux, basculant sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux lèvres affamées de son amant qui mêlait ses cris aux siens.

L'alcool se mêlant au plaisir, ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir ensemble, avec la sensation d'exploser leur esprit en milliers d'étoiles.

Draco s'effondra sur le brun, se sentant complètement vidé, essoufflé, apaisé... Il planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, lui souriant à travers ses yeux embrumés.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?! souffla-t-il avec satisfaction.

Harry cligna des yeux. La tête de Draco retomba dans son cou, comme désarticulée. Le brun bougea légèrement, repoussant une légère mèche blonde du front de son amant perlé de sueur. Draco avait les yeux clos, le visage serein, une respiration profonde s'échappant de ses lèvres, qui caressaient son épaule.

Il s'était endormi brutalement, mais sûrement.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire, et marmonna quelque chose à propos de ces serpentards qui ne tennaient pas l'alcool. Il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour arriver à attraper les draps du lit, qu'il tira sur leurs deux corps avant de se pelotonner à son tour contre son amant et de se précipiter dans les bras de Morphée.

o

8h40. Chambre de préfet-en-chef de Serpentard.

- MALEFOY !!! LE TRAIN PART DANS VINGT MINUTES !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTTEZ ?!!!

Séverus se figea sur le seuil de la chambre du préfet-en-chef de sa maison. Deux voix venaient de protester un pénible "nanparpitiépascrier..." Deux voix de souffrance étouffées par les draps, couvertures et oreillers du lit de Draco Malefoy. Deux voix... donc deux personnes...

- Malefoy, QUI est... ici ?!

Les deux voix se firent toute aussi misérables l'une que l'autre :

- Je sais pas...

C'était Malefoy.

- Moi non plus...

C'était... non !

- POTTER ?!!! SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !!! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS AUTORISE A ENTRER DANS LA CHAMBRE DE... DE PERSONNE !!!

La tête de Draco, affichant une gueule de bois mémorable, sortit courageusement de l'amas de draps/oreillers/corps/couvertures que constituait son lit.

- monsieurprofesseurrogue,silvousplaît... je... jarrivetoutdesuitedansuneminute, juste... juste le temps de me remettre, silvousplaîtmerciaurevoir...

Dans la salle commune des serpentards, derrière le maître des potions, un première année hurla qu'on lui avait volé ses valises.

- SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DESCENDUS DANS DIX MINUTES, C'EST MOI QUI VIENDRAIS VOUS CHERCHER, DUSSE-JE VOUS TRAÎNER NU JUSQUE DANS LE POUDLARD EXPRESS !!!

La porte de la chambre claqua violemment sur Séverus et Draco se laissa retomber en arrière en gémissant.

Se concentrant pour trouver, dans l'espèce de mélasse épaisse et brumeuse que constituait son pauvre esprit, où il avait bien put ranger sa potion anti-gueule-de-bois, Draco se leva difficilement (pourquoi le sol était-il encore instable ?!) et ouvrit le premier... nan, le second tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il attrapa deux petites fioles à l'aveuglette et retomba comme une masse sur le lit.

- Potter, bois ça, dit-il en tendant une des fioles au corps recroquevillé contre l'oreiller.

Le corps en question émergea en gémissant.

- Gneu... ?

- C'est une potion contre la gueule de bois... et la mauvaise haleine ; j'embrasse pas un troll !

Draco débouchonna sa propre fiole d'une pichenette du pouce et l'avala, cul sec.

- Qui te dis que je vais te laisser m'embrasser, grogna Harry en bataillant avec son bouchon.

Draco haussa les épaules, allongé en travers du lit, les paupières plissées, attendant que la potion fasse effet.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis hier soir, répliqua-t-il. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais maintenant !

Harry débouchonna enfin sa fiole, y jeta un coup d'oeil douteux avant d'en absorber le contenu à son tour. Ca avait un goût un peu visqueux et froid... ou peut-être était-ce sa bouche à lui qui était pâteuse...

La dernière phrase de Draco arriva enfin jusqu'au légume qu'était son cerveau.

- Tu t'es jeté sur moi, accusa-t-il machinalement.

- C'est normal, je suis un serpentard. Je suis méchant, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Le Choixpeau a hésité à me mettre à serpentard...

Draco, dont l'esprit commençait à s'éclaircir avec la potion, se redressa sur un coude, dévisageant le brun.

- Tu plaisante ?!

- Nan... je suis pas gentil, moi non plus... regarde : j'ai profité de toi, hier soir.

- C'est moi qui ai profité de toi, grogna Draco. Tu l'as même dis y'a deux secondes. J'étais moins saoul que toi !

- Oh non, Malefoy, c'était moi le plus lucide !

- C'est moi qui t'ai traîné hors de la salle, c'est moi qui t'ai amené dans ma chambre et dans mon lit, et en plus... c'était moi qui était au-dessus !

Harry se redressa à son tour.

- Et alors ?!

- Alors ça prouve que je dominais toute la situation !

Harry afficha un sourire narquois.

- Même quand tu as dis que tu m'aimais ?

Le visage de Draco passa alors du blanc au rouge et à nouveau au blanc cadavérique avec une rapidité exceptionnelle.

- J'ai jamais dis ça !

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit, moqueur, et le brun se redressa complètement dans le lit, s'avançant vers son amant, immobile et toujours aussi pâle.

- Oh que si, tu l'as dis.

- Nan...

- Si.

- n...

Harry le fit taire de ses lèvres. Draco répondit au baiser avec un temps de retard et le brun se permis un petit soupir de contentement lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent. Ils roulèrent sur le côté... et se cassèrent la gueule par terre.

Draco se redressa à demi.

- On va rater le train, observa-t-il.

- M'en fou, grogna Harry en essayant de reprendre possession des lèvres du blond.

Draco évita sans peine l'assaut et renchérit :

- Rogue...

- M'en fou aussi, coupa Harry.

- Ben pas moi !

- T'es chiant !

- Je t'emmerde, Potter !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco !

.FIN.

et n'oubliez pas l'auteur !


End file.
